


The Question

by Whiskey_cokenfanfic23



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, chris evans rpf - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskey_cokenfanfic23/pseuds/Whiskey_cokenfanfic23
Summary: Chris reminisces about his relationship with the reader leading to him making a big decision.





	The Question

“I can’t believe you’re finally gonna do this.” His brother said to him. 

“Yeah, it’s about damn time, if you ask me.” His friend added,

“Our little man is growing up.” His sister said faking being choked up.

Chris laughed and grabbed his coat. “Wish me luck.” He said as he walked out of the door.

Walking to pick Y/N up, he realized he was nervous, just as nervous as he was when he had decided to ask her out.

_ He had no idea what to do. He didn’t really know why, they had been friends for so long and they were comfortable around each other. He hadn’t realized he was staring at her until his brother came up behind him. _

_ “Just ask her,” his brother had said. “Honestly, the worst thing she can do is say no.” _

_ “Yeah, and that won’t be awkward at all.” Chris had said sarcastically. _

_ “You want me to ask her?” That was his sister, he knew some smart ass remark was coming. “You can write her a note and I’ll pass it to her.” She laughed at her own joke. _

_ Chris had rolled his eyes. _

_ Once she stopped laughing, she had looked at her brother and said in a more serious tone, “Look. go and ask her. She’ll say yes.” _

_ Chris had sighed and steeled himself. Now or never, he told himself. _

_ He had walked over to you and asked to speak to you for a minute. _

You opened the door when he knocked and greeted him with a big kiss. Tonight, he had told you, was going to be casual because you were just going to walk around the city. Closing the door behind you, you took his hand, lacing your fingers through his.

He smiled down at you, loving your touch; you stood on tiptoe and kissed him again. You really did love this man. Two years of dating and you still couldn’t get enough of him.

“So, Mr. Evans, what plans do you have for us tonight?”

He shrugged. “Nothing really, just wanted to hang out with you.” 

“Sounds good to me.” 

You two chatted as you wandered around. When you walked past a darkened storefront, you stopped and pointed. 

“Hey remember when that used to be that fancy French place? The one where we sorta had our first date at?” 

He looked up at the building, “Yeah I remember.”

_ The romantic lighting and soft music playing made for a wonderful atmosphere, but you two were still both nervous and unsure of yourselves. _

_ For some reason, Chris thought a fancy French restaurant would be a good idea. Honestly neither of you really liked fancy food. You both were more of pizza and beer people. _

_ “Chris, really this is too much.” You had said staring at the prices. “And I really don’t know what foie gras is.” _

_ “Yeah, this… this wasn’t the best idea huh?” He looked down embarrassed.  _

_ You smiled at him and touched his hand. “So let’s get out of here. Go get some real food? I know you know a good place for pizza.” _

_ He had nodded and you two left, the hostess frowning after your retreating backs, thinking that some people just didn’t appreciate fine dining. _

_ You two had found an open pizza place a few blocks down and grabbed two slices. Then you walked around the city, just talking like you always did, comfortable in each other’s presence.  _

_ You had grabbed his hand at one point to get his attention and he didn’t let go for the rest of the night.  _

_ That had been good.  _

“You know, I never did ask you why you picked that place.” You said to him heading in the direction of the pizza place out of habit.

“I think I was trying to impress you. I don’t know, I was so nervous.”

You chuckled. “Yeah, me too.”

“Really? I couldn’t tell.”

You two stopped and grabbed something to eat at that same place. It had become a regular hang out for the two of you. Since it was open late, you two would always stop there after parties or when you were up late. Sometimes he’d grab something and bring it home for you when you were up late working and he knew you hadn’t eaten all day. 

The owner grinned big when he saw you two. He called you his best customers and was always happy to see you both.

_ Three dates after your first you two had ended up back at that pizza place. You were watching the game on the new tv the owner had just installed after Chris had suggested that it would bring in more customers. Sitting on the same side of the booth, with Chris’s arm around you, you two stared up at the screen.  _

_ “I’m telling you, Y/N, Pats are going all the way this year.” _

_ “You say that every year, Evans.” _

_ “Yeah, but this time I’m right.” _

_ They watched as Tom Brady made another touchdown pass. He cheered and you groaned. They were steamrolling over your team. _

_ “What did I say?” _

_ You had looked over at him and started to laugh. He had pizza sauce on his chin and looked ridiculous. _

_ “What?” He said confused. _

_ “Your face.” You choked out, still laughing. _

_ “My face is funny?”  _

_ You reached over and wiped off the sauce, caressing his cheek afterwards. He was beginning to grow his beard back, but you enjoyed the roughness under your palm.  _

_ Without thinking, without hesitation, and to your surprise, he had leaned forward and kissed you on the lips. That had been the first time he had done it, and you both wondered why either of you waited so long.  _

After getting your food and chatting with the owner, you two walked on, still talking and laughing.

You two made your way towards a park near the riverfront. Taking your food, you sat  down on your favorite bench. Chris sat next to you. You loved this particular park, it was always so peaceful. You often came here to read or think or people watch, but mostly when you needed to be alone. 

_ It had only been a few months into your relationship, and everything had been going great. You had never been happier. But today you weren’t so sure. You two had just had your first fight and it was a bad one. There was some yelling and you ended up in tears. You stormed out and walked to your favorite spot at the park by the river. _

_ You ignored all the calls and texts he and your friends sent, wanting to be alone. You had stared out over the water, letting the view calm you. _

_ Chris had been worried sick. He knew he had said somethings that were hurtful and he instantly regretted them. He didn’t want to fight and now he couldn’t find you. You wouldn’t answer his calls. He was pacing the floor at his brother’s place, phone in hand, just in case you called.  _

_ “Why did I say that? Why did I say any of that?” He said more to himself than to Scott. _

_ “You were both upset. It happens, now you just gotta find her and apologize.” _

_ “That’s the thing, I don’t know where she is!” _

_ “Okay just stop and think for a minute. What does she usually do when she’s upset? Does she go anywhere?” _

_ “I don’t…” He stopped. He knew exactly where she was. _

_ He ran out and jogged all the way to the park, looking around for you. He found you sitting on a bench, looking out at the water. _

_ He had slid onto the bench next to you. You wouldn’t look at him, you were still hurt.  _

_ “I’m so sorry. I don’t know what else I can say.” _

_ After a moment you had said “You really hurt me with what you said.” _

_ “I know, baby, and I didn’t mean to. I just… I don’t have an excuse. I’m so so sorry.” _

_ You had finally looked at him, his eyes were red and he had tears on his cheeks. He sniffed. “I don’t like fighting with you. I don’t want to again. I regretted what I said as soon as I said it. I hurt you and I’m so sorry for that. Please, Y/N, forgive me.” _

_ You had nodded. “I’m sorry too, I said somethings I didn’t mean too. Can you forgive me?” _

_ “Yes, of course, always. I love you.” _

_ “I love you too, Chris.” _

Once you finished eating, you walked up to the rail and leaned on it. You gazed  out over the water. The sun had gone down and you were watching the city lights twinkle in the reflection. After watching you for a minute, Chris stepped behind you and wrapped his arms around you. You relaxed into his embrace. He loved holding you and you loved the feel of his arms around you, not only did you feel safe, but you felt loved. 

You always felt that at his touch. From when he’d put a hand on the small of your back when you were walking around, to when he’d wrap you in a hug and kiss you after being away for a while, to when you’d lay in his arms to sleep after making love. 

_ You two hadn’t been able to keep your hands off each other that night out. Your friends picked at you for it but neither of you had cared. You wanted each other and right about then, you were about to rip each other’s clothes off. _

_ When you two finally made it home, you had barely gotten the door closed before Chris was all over you. You both had been teasing each other all night, touching, caressing, kissing. All of it had been building up. You two had decided to wait before you had sex. Then he got a call and was gone for a few months. By the time he got back home it had taken all your willpower not to pull him down to the floor as soon as he walked in the door. _

_ Chris had pinned you against the wall. _

_ “I’ve been thinking about this all night.” He had said in between kisses as his hands moved further down your body caressing your thighs, pushing your dress up further. His hands busy with your panties, taking them off and tossing them to the floor.  _

_ He had knelt in front of you, spreading your legs and kissing up your thighs. _

_ You cried out as his lips met with your lower ones, and his tongue slid into your soaking wet core. He moaned at how wet you were for him, praised how good you tasted. Licking and sucking until you came undone in his mouth. _

_ Not able to wait much longer he stood up, undid his pants and wrapped one of your legs around his waist, entering you and stretching you. You both moved against each other, one of his hands gripping your thigh, the other pressed against the wall for leverage. Your arms around his back, nails digging in. _

_ You both had come soon after, unable to hold out long. Once you both had caught your breath, he had picked you up and carried you to your room and spent the rest of the weekend wrapped around each other.  _

Chris looked down at you and smiled. After watching you watching the view, he wasn’t as nervous as he thought he would be. Yes, this was right. This was the right moment. Thinking back on your relationship made him realize that nothing else in his life would feel more right than this. From the very beginning there was something about you. Unwrapping his arms from around your waist, he stepped back and took your hand.

Clearing his throat, he began. “Y/N, I love you. From our first date, to our first kiss, even our first fight, there was always something about you that made everything right. Something that kept me coming back. I’ve been thinking about us for a while and even though I could go on and on, forever about how happy you make me and how much I love you, I won’t.”

“Chris, what?” You were confused. “What are you saying?”

“I have something I want to ask you.” 

He kissed your hand and got down on one knee.


End file.
